PHS: Love or Friends
by SolarElementz
Summary: A pokemon high school story with all characters and three OC'S. Stay tuned for what happens next time
**A/n Hey evry1 I'm here with the VERY FIRST chapter of PHS: Love or friends yeah I know sucky title but ill change it later when I think up a better title, but anyway I hope this story lives up to everyone's expectations and if it doesn't then oh well beggars cant be choosers, but anyway on to ZE CHAPTER!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon only this story and two of the characters**

 **Chapter 1 Old Friends New School**

 **DAY 1**

New character's point of view

"Caleb Get Up Now Or You'll Be Late!" I heard my mom yell so I turned in bed and looked at my clock and saw that it was 8:20 in the morning!

"Oh man I cant be late on my first day I've got to hurry!" I said trying to hurry up and get dressed and after only I was done and dressed in my favorite green and yellow t-shirt with a red stripe on the right side, same design jeans, red sneakers, and fingerless gloves with red green and yellow stripes on them. After checking to make sure I had everything and attaching my pokeball belt I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs yelling bye to my mom and rushing to get to school on time.

 **At 8:40 in front of the school**

"Phew finally made it and with ten minutes to spare now lets go see if I can find the Main office." I said walking into the school and not even searching for a minute found the main office got my schedule and was told that everyone was in the cafeteria for a meeting and so after walking for a minute or two I find the cafeteria and see a familiar face I haven't seen since kindergarten walking out, if y'all don't know who im talking about she has kind of long blue hair, a blue vest over a brown t-shirt a blue and brown skirt that went just above her knees and blue sneakers. (Yes all of the characters clothes are modeled after their favorite Pokémon's color so you can kind guess what Brocks are gonna be Hehe)

I recognized her because of the blue hair and I yelled out the one nickname I knew would get her attention, "Hey Dee-Dee!" And I started running up to her.

Dawn's Point of view (If you didn't figure that out already)

I was listening to the principal with my friends when I had to go to the bathroom so I got up and snuck out of the cafeteria so I could go and as soon as I get out I hear the one nickname I thought everyone had forgotten, "Hey Dee-Dee," so I started looking around for who said it and I came face to face with the one guy I haven't seen in forever my childhood crush, Caleb Mitsusumi.

"Um hey Caleb what are you doing here." I asked him nervous cause I haven't seen him in forever

"Me and my mom moved here to kanto because dad wanted me to go somewhere new to graduate so we moved from Hoenn to here, so here I am and to think the first person I see on my first day is my old childhood friend." Caleb told me

"Oh that's cool well anyway why don't you follow me cause the principal is making a speech and it should be almost done by now." I asked him making him follow me into the cafeteria and as soon as we got in there we heard the principal talking about how the son of a co owner of a major corporation is enrolling at the school and we hear him call out the name, "Caleb Mitsusumi are you in here if you are then please come up here." At these words I look back and see that Caleb was walking up to the front of the Cafeteria rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Caleb's point of view

I finish talking with Dawn and we try and sneak into the cafeteria without being seen and it works fine until the principal says, "Caleb Mitsusumi are you in here if you are then please come up here." And so I get up and start walking up to the front with everyone staring at me which kind of creeps me out so I start rubbing my neck to help ease that feeling and before I knew it I was already at the front.

"So Caleb is there anything you would like to tell your classmates?" the principal asked

"Yes just two things: one just treat me like a normal student and not like the son of the co-owner of a major business and two if you ever want to battle I'll give you my contact information so we can battle, that's all, thank you."

"Alright thank you Caleb for that and when you see your dad again thank him for the generous donation that allowed us to build our new Gym which along with this new news brings me to the announcement of our dodge ball tournament that is being held in one month against all the other schools, so in the meantime get together with your friends cause we will have a miniature tournament to decide the three teams that are going to represent us in the tournament, also welcome back everyone and enjoy the day because today is a free day to get ready for the tournament which is in one week so everyone get your teams and lets play some dodge ball, and it's a three person limit per team, you are dismissed."

After that announcement was made I looked around for Dawn and saw her at a table talking to people I'm assuming are her friends, so I walk over there and I'm met with some greetings and a surprised look from Dawn.

"What's with the face Dee-Dee?" I asked her

"Well first off don't call me Dee-Dee and second why didn't you tell me that your dad was the co-owner of the Mitsusumi/Shinji gaming company." She said in a slightly angry and a little hurt voice

"Ok one I only do that to annoy you and two because you never asked." I told her

After I told her that she tried to come up with a come back but couldn't think of anything so she just looked away but not before I noticed the slightest hint of red on her cheeks but marking that down as something else I looked around the table at who was sitting there and I saw a brunette with a head band around her hair, a honey blonde girl sitting next to / staring at a guy with untamable raven black hair who was talking to a tall tan guy with spikey hair and what looked like no eyes just two black lines, a red headed girl with suspenders, a guy with spikey hair wearing a black shirt who was talking to a guy with purple hair who looked just like my cousin Paul Shinji, a guy with yellow hair that looked like he wanted to bounce out of his seat, another guy with blonde hair who looked like an inventor, and a girl with brown hair under a white hat with a half pokeball symbol on it.

After a couple of minutes the brunette with the headband introduced herself and her friends, "Hey there I'm May, and these are my friends Serena, Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary, Barry, Clemont, Leaf, and Paul." As she said each name said person nodded and greeted me and only when it came to Paul did I realize that it really was my cousin.

"Hey everyone and thanks for introducing yourselves but I need to ask Paul a question."

"Yeah what is it." He said in a grumpy tone

"Do I look familiar to you by any chance?" I asked him

"Nope doesn't ring a bell." He said after a minute

"Oh come on don't be like that Paulie I know you remember me." I said using the nickname that me and my other cousin Elric gave him when we were all younger and yes Elric, Paul, and me are cousins

"No way there are only two people that know that nickname they are Elric and …. Caleb." He said as realization finally dawned on him

"Yep took ya long enough Paulie." I said teasing him again while everyone else at the table looked on in shock of the events and so I just moved from that onto the dodge ball tournament and asked who's pairing up with who and found out it's going to be Dawn, Serena, and May on one team, then Ash, Gary, and Leaf on another, and then Misty, Brock, and Clemont on another which just left Paul, and me because apparently Barry already had a team in mind and so after all this was finished we all went our separate ways to discuss strategy while me and Paul went go look for one more team member.

"Man if only Elric was here then we'd have team Cousin ready to rock."

"Ok two things really team cousin and second Elric is here he's been going here for the last two years." He said in his usual tone of voice

"Yeah I know first thing that popped into my head and what how come my mom never told me I would have tried to find him."

"Don't ask me I just see him around school but I know it's him and that's something your going to have to ask your mom about."

"Oh well I'll deal with it tomorrow cause right now I just want to look around the school before we have to leave, considering that it's 1:45 and school's out at 2:50, and I want to see what clubs there are, see ya." I said to Paul who laughed a tiny bit before leaving after I walked away.

2:25 in the office

"Ok so those are all of the clubs that we have and if you don't like them then you can create your own if you choose to do that then we need the name and the five members of the club." The secretary told me

"Ok thank you I'll just create my own but I need to go get members so I'll bring this back on Friday if that's ok." I told her

"Yes that's fine we just need it before next week to find you a spot."

"Alright thank you and have a good rest of the day." I said leaving the office

At home because school ended

"Hey mom I'm home."

"Hey Caleb how was your first day?" My mom asked me

"It was good I made some new friends and I saw Dawn and Paul again."

"Oh really are they doing alright."

"Yeah they seemed like they were doing ok but anyway I'm going up to my room. I'm going to take a shower and then play my games until dinner."

"Ok and I hope your hungry we're having your favorite for dinner."

"Awesome thanks mom. Love you." I said running off to my room

My Mom's point of view

"Wow he is so hyper oh well at least he made some new friends, and I'm glad that Dawn and Paul are doing fine. Which reminds me I need to call up my sisters and schedule a family dinner night for this Saturday." I said going back to cooking dinner.

A/N Well there you have it guys the first chapter and first day of pallet high. Also if you didn't notice all the teams are based off of what the people are, like May, Dawn, and Serena are team Performer. Brock, Misty, and Clemont are team Gym Leader. Ash, Gary, and Leaf are team Pallet Trio. Paul, Me, and Elric who will be introduced in the next chapter are team Cousin. I don't have one for Barry yet but he's still there. Any way that's all and everything don't forget to be AWESOME and R&R. Peace out from codename: DakotaDragons261


End file.
